


The Movie Project

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Through Chrissie's eyes (alternative universe) [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bo Rhap Cast, Chrissie and Bo Rhap Cast, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Through Chrissie's eyes, Through Chrissie's eyes universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: When Queen's management decides to accept the idea of making a movie about the band's history, Chrissie May has to deal with this new situation, but in the process she ends up creating a special bond with the cast and reliving some of her most cherished memories. (This story is a part of the alternative universe of Through Chrissie's eyes).





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the alternative universe of Through Chrissie's eyes

Throughout Queen's journey, the quietest times for us have undoubtedly been the last few decades. Like everything else in life, the way to produce music has changed a lot since the band's early days, which has affected Queen's way of working. Instead of traditional albums and annual tours, the boys now concentrated on composing fewer songs, which were released as singles on online platforms. And it was at this quietest time that the band got a little more ... not unknown, but it came out a little from the spotlight, as other artists were gaining prominence, that Graham King proposed an unusual idea to Jim Beach and the whole accessory of Queen.

Graham, as a frequent fan of Queen, knew very well that the band was close to completing almost 50 years of their formation, with Freddie, Brian, Roger and John, and found the perfect time to make a movie about them, their music and their career, in his own words, Queen's story was simply incredible, a story of overcoming that he thought was worthy to be shown to the world, but of course, he wanted the boys' approval for it.

Freddie was the first to get excited about the idea, but then he stopped to think for a moment. Queen hadn't only gone through good things, there were lots of bad things too, things he'd rather not relive. But the purpose of the film was to celebrate the band, their achievements, show to the misfits and excluded that they could conquer a place in the world. It was these thoughts that persuaded him to agree to the proposal, but he wouldn't decide anything if John, Roger, and Brian didn't want too.

I myself began to wonder if it would be a good idea to have a large and important part of my life portrayed in this way. As always, my concern didn't go unnoticed by Brian.

"Tell me what's troubling you, my darling," he asked me with a sympathetic smile before we went to sleep, days after Graham King had talked to us.

"Bri, what do you think of this movie thing? I know it's not the first time we've discussed it, but ..." I stopped short, making a face "it would expose a little more of our life, I know we've always done it through the band's journey, but not everything, and the movie, will address some personal issues, won't it? That's what worries me, there are things I didn't want the public to know, even good things, because ... we have the right to privacy."

"Yes, yes, but that's why we're going to oversee everything." Brian sat down next to me. "It's our story, so we have the right to tell it, and a movie usually adapts a lot, and moreover, I think certain more particular points wouldn't be necessary for the plot. Oh, and of course you're going to give your opinion on everything too, you've always been part of Queen's history."

And he finished his speech wrapping me in his arms, kissing my cheek.

"Yeah, that makes me calmer, and maybe the writers don't even know the things I'd like to leave out ..." I murmured, still pensive, but calmer.

"Don't worry ahead of time, Chrissie" Brian advised again "just go to sleep, my love, and rest your brilliant little head."

I just smiled, shook my head, and followed his advice.

After the boys decided to take the project forward, I became more relaxed, even more so by having complete access to the script, and in my humble opinion, it had the most important, the essence of who my boys were. Besides, of course, playing all the important facts of the band's history, and a lot more personal and delicate things had really been left out, like my insecurities, the time Brian was hospitalized and Freddie's complicated treatment.

So, after the script was ready, we had only to wait for the actors to be cast, which made me very curious. This wasn't a part we had much control or experience, we just left it to the movie crew, knowing that they would choose actors who, first of all, would be respectful of Queen's legacy and dedicated to represent their respective roles.

It was then that we had a small meeting with the band and with the cast of the four main actors. It was clear how Rami, Ben, Joe and Gwilym were nervous, but after a while, they relaxed, just listening to the stories the boys had to tell, already wishing good luck to the younger actors on the mission to play them.

Before we left, I saw Brian coming to me, with Gwilym at his side.

"Chrissie, I told Gwil I wanted to introduce you personally to him," my husband explained. "Gwilym Lee, allow me to introduce you to my beloved wife."

"Mrs. May, it's a great pleasure to meet you too, I know how much you were part of all this, I wanted to talk to you too, if that's possible"said the actor, who certainly frightened me for being almost like my husband, but that wasn't all that surprised me, by the way he knew very well what my role behind the scenes was.

"Wow, that's, well, it's nice to meet you too, Mr. Lee, sorry for my surprised behavior, is that I've always worked behind Queen's spotlight, I didn't think people had a clue of what I do" was sincere, getting attached to Gwilym very easily "it would be my pleasure to answer what you want to ask."

He just smiled, a little embarrassed, flattered to be there with us. I knew how he felt, many thought the band was almost like gods on earth, so I had an idea to show that we were very common.

"I ..." I looked at Brian, making clear what I had in mind, and he just nodded, encouraging my idea "would you like to have dinner with us, Mr. Lee? It would be a pleasure to welcome you to our home, we could talk better there."

"It's a great honor, Mrs. May" smiled Gwilym, a little surprised "thank you very much for the invitation."

"So we have a deal, Gwil." Brian put a hand on the actor's shoulder, while the younger man saying goodbye to us.

So I started planning dinner.


	2. Part 2

"So they're really going to make a movie?" Rory asked, bringing up a subject with me, arriving earlier than usual on the dinner day when the family would meet Gwilym.

Jimmy was still at work while Isaac was in the room talking to his grandfather.

"Yeah, I got scared at first, but now I'm getting used to the idea," I replied to my daughter-in-law.

"It's going to be a little weird to see Daddy and the uncles as younger guys, well, at least they won't be completely identical, it'll be like ... cover singers, I think." Rory said what she was imagining.

"Um ... Not so much, my dear" I let a giggle escape "you will see when you meet Gwilym, if he is already identical to Brian now, imagine how he will be characterized."

"Seriously? Now I'm more anxious to meet him," Rory encouraged.

"I just hope the girls and Jimmy don't take too long to get here," I said, a little worried about my children being late.

Surprisingly, Louisa was the first to arrive, giving me an exaggerated hug just to calm my usual drama, as she said.

Emily came next, worried as I was, asking if I needed help with anything. And then came Jimmy, tired but excited and curious.

"Everyone's here" I said out loud, after checking everything out, "we just have to wait for our special guest."

"And what is he like, Mom?" Jimmy asked.

"Very kind and polite, he got along well with your father right away, and in an unbelievable way looks like a lot, but an awful lot like your father," I summed up my impressions of Gwilym.

When the actor arrived, Brian made a point of attending, inviting him to sit at the table with us. The expression on Gwilym's face told me that he felt intimidated, and then I felt the need to do my best to make him feel comfortable.

"Gwilym, welcome, ir's so good you came," I said, smiling, shaking his hand, "let me introduce you to the family. These are my children, from the oldest to the youngest, Jimmy, Louisa and Emily. This is Rory, wife of my Jimmy, daughter of Roger too, and Isaac, their son."

"Glad to meet you, thank you for having me" Gwilym said after the introductions.

Then we had dinner and then came the questions that Mr. Lee was eager to ask.

"If you don't mind, Mrs. May" he addressed me and I felt a twinge of jealousy of Brian "can you tell me how you met? Even if the film doesn't address much of it, it's that ... Well, you've always been very present from the beginning of the band and what you tell me can help me demystify a few things about Queen's public figure, how the fans see them, and as you really are, sorry if I offend anyone ..."

"No, not at all," I assured him, "I know you have a lot of respect asking something like that and it's a story I like to tell, and it has so many little details that I think it will help you ..."

"Wait, my love, before you start to tell us anything, I've got an idea." Brian stood up suddenly, going for something I almost knew what it was.

"Oh no, there he goes again ..." Louisa lamented.

"That's just something more typical of Brian" I clarified, as Gwilym's face flashed.

My husband came back with the precious family photo album, most of them taken by Brian, with the old camera he earned from Sir Harold.

"Did you have to bring the photos?" I complained, with one hand on my forehead.

"But of course, to illustrate, don't be like that, my love, deep down you also like them." Brian tried to comfort me.

"All right then," I finally ignored, already accustomed to my husband's excited way, and concentrating on my story.

I let Brian open the album, leafing through it, looking for the oldest picture of the two of us together shortly after we started dating. We were in his apartment, sitting side by side. Brian stroked my left shoulder with one hand, and held my right hand to his left. My cheeks were flushed, but my smile was radiant, and Brian's smile was the one I had always loved.

We looked at the picture together, with Gwilym noticing where our eyes were focused. He smiled at the photo.

"All started because of a friend of mine, Jo, she was my roommate" I was remembering and telling "she was dating Roger at the time and invited me to see a Smile show, I confess I didn't want to go too much, I never really liked going out, but Roger himself convinced me and I went, and it was in this show that they did in my college that I saw Brian for the first time. I confess that what caught my attention was his hair falling in his eyes as he played."

I laughed softly at my own comment, which made Brian a little astonished.

"You never told me that," he pointed out, and I shrugged.

"It wasn't such a relevant thing," I argued, "but to your consolation, I was impressed by the way you played it, I got to tell that to you one time, Bri, so after the show, we went to dinner together, and I was so embarrassed to go out with those boys that I had just met, that I stayed very quiet, but I noticed Brian looking at the sky, too much, then a little later we had the opportunity to talk. As he just stared at the sky, I thought he wanted to be an astronaut."

"Not only you, Mom," Emily pointed out, "I think my brother and my sister and I think about it sometime in our lives."

"Take note, Gwilym, old Uncle Brian has always been and still is fascinated by the universe," Rory said.

"Yeah, I know, I heard about NASA's research on Pluto's exploration," Gwilym added, "but if you don't mind, what happened afterward Mrs. May?"

"Well ..." I had to smile for his interest "we talked alone for a moment, about Doing All Right and about the future, in fact, this song is one of my favorites from Queen to this day, and we put Louisa to sleep with that song, but anyway, before we said goodbye that night, Brian asked for my phone and we talked on the phone for a few weeks, almost two months I think, that's how we became friends. Until he asked me out for a dete, just the two of us ..."

I paused, enchanted with that memory, looking at Brian, authorizing him to continue.

"I was so nervous, seriously, I'd spent the last few weeks thinking of nothing but Chrissie, and I got up and planned our date" Brian said and everyone was listening.

"Wait, Dad, didn't the good luck kiss come on that night?" Emily asked.

"Good luck kiss?" Gwilym sounded confused and embarrassed at the same time.

"It was," Brian nodded, "and I was so happy about it, it was so spontaneous and so sweet and ... well, what happens is that Chrissie gave me a kiss on the cheek before we started the show that night, I said that this could give me luck, I was right, I never go on stage without her kiss, of course there were shows that Chrissie wasn't with us due to different circumstances, but I always make a point of being kissed before a show."

"And I don't know that?" I had to laugh, but I felt my cheeks flushing as I heard my husband talking about it "well, moving on, we went to Hyde Park to see the stars, it's the simplest thing in the world, but it's just beautiful to me, I've never been to be very picky about nothing, you know ..."

"Uhum." Louisa folded her arms, slightly indignant.

"Lou, we're exceptions because she's our mother after all." Jimmy helped me, as usual.

"Then, as your mother said, Louisa" Brian caught her eye joking "it was that night that I opened myself, I told her how I felt, and fortunately (he looked at me) you liked me too, the same way."

"And I still like you, and I love you until this day," I said in a sweet voice. "That's when we started dating, we dated for a couple of years, and then the proposal came."

"That one is one of the stories that I know," said Gwilym.

"Wow, how I was nervous in the days before the proposal," I laid my hands on my face as I remembered, "this man was hiding something from me, and he wouldn't tell me at all! Roger knew, John and Freddie too, I started to suspect that the girls should know too, but they didn't know, and then when the boys stopped the show and Brian asked me to go on stage, I thought I would faint."

"And I, too, I was afraid she'd leave, never want to talk to me again, that I'd ruined everything because I listened to my friends' advice," Brian was saying, "but then she came, and I insisted not to speak in the microphone something that was just between me and her, she was going to be even more embarrassed, but everyone understood that I had asked her to marry me and she accepted."

I pointed to the picture that Freddie had taken when Brian asked me to marry him, it had been kind of a long way off, but it was clear to see our silhouette, one in front of the other.

"Yeah, and then we got married the next year," I continued the story, flipping through the album page, looking for one on our wedding day, showing Gwilym, Brian and I were looking at each other "this was in Jim's house, at the time we couldn't rent a place for the party, and he gave his house for the reception."

"There's something else important, we had a humble background," Brian recalled. "We went through a lot of struggle until we got a more stable life."

"And you were always together," Gwilym was astonished, "until today."

"Yeah ..." I sighed. "It wasn't always easy, I ... It went through my head a little bit that one day the boys would be a famous band, but nothing prepares you to deal with fame, it's something that I was learning over time."

"But now you really great with it, my love, from the beginning, you've always handled it well," Brian praised me.

"No, not so much, you know, right?" I answered, knowing that he knew exactly what I was talking about "but yes, today is much easier."

I saw Gwilym being attentive in that passage of the conversation, as if making a small mental note, realizing that we touch on a delicate subject.

"So ..." he said again, "you know well the manias and characteristics of Mr. May, and I've noticed some of them, but what else stands out from all this for you?"

"Perceptive question, Gwilym," Brian laughed a little nervously, but he wasn't angry "each one here has some little thing to say about me, and I think an opinion from outside counts more to know who I am."

"There's a feature there, he's very philosopher," Louisa said flatly.

"Pleased and dramatic," Emily said a little embarassed.

"That's the way you are, too," said her father gently, "from who do you think you inherited it?"

"Okay, let me fix it," Jimmy offered, "my father is one of the most intelligent and patient people I know. And Mom, I think it's your turn."

"Um ... I think Brian's main feature as a musician is ..." I looked at my husband and I saw that he was a little afraid "methodical, very methodical, perfectionist of perctionists, oh and if he has an idea of suddenly,he stops everything to write down, even when he is sick, and his way of playing, very concentrated, that he doesn't even notice that he leaves his mouth half open, and the faces of excitement as well. But he plays with his soul and heart, even though he's astrophysicist, which is another very essential part of Brian, but being a guitarist too is a big part of who he is. And as a person he's sweet, understanding, kind, and bright, a bit insecure, but so am I, but Bri isn't afraid to face challenges when he needs to. And he's always so attentive to me, to the children, who are no longer children, he is the best husband in the world, the love of my whole life ..."

We exchanged a passionate look and I was about to kiss him, but ...

"Mom, no!" Louisa protested.

Her father smiled mischievously at her and kissed me anyway.

"Sorry for that, Gwilym," I heard Isaac say, "another thing they do a lot."

"No problem," the actor chuckled, approving the show of affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... I'd like to share with you an idea I had while writing this chapter. I know Gwilym just got engaged and I wish all happiness for him and his fiancée but for the universe of this story, I was really considerating Gwilym and Louisa as a pair. What you guys think? Let me know, please.


	3. Part 3

After our typical public display of affection that always made our children unconfortable, no matter how old they were, Brian kept showing the album to Gwilym. There were lots of behind-the-scenes photos of shows, fan encounters, and the photos he'd been taken by surprise of me. My husband stopped to tell the story of the photo the first time we went to Brazil. I was sitting in the photo, on the plane seat reading my research on the country and the city Queen would perform.

"That I saw on the Instagram," Gwilym said, "that post with the photos comparing you these days with this one ..."

"Yeah, see?" I smiled at the actor "I never left my post."

I was sure that Gwilym would stay with us longer if it wasn't already so late. He said goodbye to the rest of the family, and Brian and I took him out.

"It was very good, everything you told me, really helped me," he said gratefully, "and ... if you don't mind me saying it, your relationship is ... very beautiful."

"Ah thank you! I was embarrassed "it was a pleasure to welcome you here, you can come back whenever you want, you're more than welcome to do so."

"Maybe I need to, to get more tips" Gwilym laughed, "thanks again."

"See you soon, Gwil," Brian said.

"Bye." Gwilym said good-bye and left, and his visit sure helped me calm down about the movie.

Speaking of the film, we continue with the process of tracking its production. The next step would be to read the script, basically the actors would read their lines together, it was like a rehearsal for a play, but it was a way for them to start getting familiar with their lines and with each other, with the story they would tell. Me and the boys were there like a small silent audience, just watching and supervising everything discreetly.

Much of the script had been written from our memories, and from information that the media and some books contained, but seeing the actors read things we really did, left me with a feeling, at the very least stranger, I still found it a little overwhelming for others to bring things we had passed, albeit in a slightly different way.

The way Gwilym, Rami, Ben, and Joe oscillated their voices, in a way to simulate and emulate the boys, it was amazing, especially Gwilym in my case, and Freddie's little tricks that Rami had begun to try to imitate, venturing with some fear. After reading, I saw him greet everyone, in a hurry to leave. Freddie wanted to go to him, but I didn't let him go.

"Did you realize what he's going through?" I remembered my old friend.

"That's why I wanted to go and help him," Freddie answered honestly.

"I know, but maybe you should let him take some time first" I said, and he understood.

A little later, Rami came back, still half lost, not knowing what to do. If there was one thing I had noticed about him was how shy he was. As much as he was an actor, behind the cameras, he was a little withdrawn and quiet, and yet, just by reading the script he had done very well, surely he must be very nervous and feeling under pressure for playing Freddie, a task I knew very well that it wasn't easy.

As always, I worried about the state of Rami and did what I thought best to help him at the moment. I wasn't sure if he liked tea, but I offered it to him anyway.

"Oh ..." Rami looked at me in surprise "thank you, Mrs. May."

"You're welcome," I said gently. "Is everything okay, Rami?"

"Oh, yes, I just ..." He hesitated a little, choosing his next words. "I was moved a little, and I was afraid I didn't do as well as Mr.. Mercury hoped ..."

"Oh, please don't think like that" I understood right away "I assure you that Freddie is proud of you, you've done your best today, we're all sure of that, and don't worry, my friend may sound fussy and exaggerated, but believe me, he's not so much like that. All extravagance is only an outward mechanism, only the artist side of him, but inside, he's a great, gentle, and sensitive human being. Remember that, and don't be afraid of his opinion, I'm pretty sure he'll tell you the same thing. And I understand your nervousness, I am that way too, but if I were you, I would tell those worries to Freddie, I assure you that he will understand you."

"Thanks again." Rami smiled shyly, but also with relief, I used to smile a lot like that.

It was then that I let Freddie talk to the young Malek, and now they were more comfortable with all this. My old friend didn't mind being imitated or interpreted, with all his trifles and manias, and Rami saw that his interpretation didn't offend Freddie at all, on the contrary, my friend felt honored.

Before I left, Lucy came to me, and I discovered she had her doubts, too.

"I understand why Mary didn't want to get involved in the movie, but couldn't you tell me a little bit about her?" asked the actress, being careful not to offend me or my old friend, it was a feature everyone in the cast had, and I was more than happy they were like that.

"Ah, you interpreted her very well, I noticed it only by your reading," I assured Lucy. "Mary was always very sweet, understanding, patient, and even a little amused at times, she made a little fun here and there."

"Really?" Lucy was surprised.

"Yes, she was," I nodded, remembering, "and she always supported the boys' careers, she was always securer than me in the sense that she dealt much better than I did at first with their fame. Of course, when she broke up with Freddie it was complicated for her, but they never stopped loving each other, do you understand? They have an unbreakable connection until today."

"Thank you, you helped a lot, Mrs. May, I'm glad you liked the way I played Mary." She smiled.

"Believe me, you're on the right track" I assured Lucy.

So the boys in the cast continued their work, and we left the rest of the details of the film to be looked after by Graham King and Dexter Fletcher. The parts where the boys were most involved were those with songs and shows, which made me also present when they recorded those scenes.


	4. Part 4

The next big step in the process of making the film finally started with the recording of the scenes and, oddly decided, they started with Live Aid.

I found the idea strange, and certainly a big challenge for the actors, but I had faith that they would be able to approach this mission with mastery.

Me and Brian came together on the set that was on a smaller scale than the real Wembley, but the stage they played was exactly the same as I remembered. Only this little realization surprised me.

The staff showed us more details of the stage and, some time later, we went up to the dressing rooms, watching the cast boys.

I had another immediate shock. Joe and Ben were still finalizing their characterization, but it was amazing how identical they were to John and Roger, especially Joe. It was as if I saw the younger version of John.

"Mrs. May?" asked Joe carefully, and although he was worried, I realized he was holding on to not laugh, Mazzello was a very humorous person, it was clear that he was having a lot of fun making the movie "is everything okay?"

"Sorry for my shock and silly face, it's just really amazing how you look like John" I said, laughing, showing him that it was okay for him to laugh too.

"You were laughing, didn't you?" "Ben scolded his colleague "just you to behave like that, huh, Joe?"

"Sorry," Joe said rather sheepishly.

"Look, it's all right, I wonder how my face must have been, very comical, and I understand you laughing, I don't care, really," I said.

"But I care, Mrs. May, "Ben insisted, a little more courteous.

"No problem, gentlemen," I said again. "Roger would laugh at such a situation."

"Really?" Ben was surprised "there is something that I won't inspire."

"You're too kind, Ben" I had to smile at such chivalry "don't worry, I just came to wish you good luck and good work."

"Thank you," they said at the same time, and I left them to finish getting ready for the recording.

If I had reacted like that to Joe, I would have to prepare myself so I wouldn't be scared of Gwilym. But nothing I did would do anything to prevent it.

Before I could see how Gwil was, I met Brian halfway there, and he was a little shaken.

"Bri, are you all right?" I asked immediately.

"Yes, it's just that ... seriously, Gwil, it's as if my past self had taken TARDIS and traveled to the present," my husband explained with some astonishment.

"That was quite an explanation," I murmured in response, astonishing me before I even saw Gwilym.

That's when I went to his dressing room and I got really shocked.

"Oh, Mrs. May," he said disdainfully, unaware of my state," how good you came to see us. Mrs. May?"

"Sorry ... Gwil, it's just ... My God!" I said aloud, feeling the excitement arise, remembering the time when Brian was just like Gwilym was now, and too late, the bloody tears came.

"Mrs. May, I ..." The poor actor looked at Brian for help.

"It's that you brought me so many exciting memories," I helped him. "I remembered the day of Live Aid, when I came to say hello to the boys before the show, and they were so nervous, and you ... you're exactly like Brian that day, sorry for this whole reaction, did you see how my girls are right? I'm dramatic and a cry baby."

"It's understandable, Mrs. May, don't feel bad about it" Gwilym understood me.

"Thank you, my dear." I smile, wiping my tears. "I will stop disturbing you."

"No, you're not disturbing at all." He was kind to me one more time.

We left him and then positioned ourselves in front of the set, ready to accompany the recordings. Brian left me for a moment, just to take some pictures of the boys and wish them luck again, soon after, came back to my side.

It was amazing what I was witnessing, it was like going back in time, really, every gesture, every detail, every little thing that was part of the show that day was there, without even taking it for granted. Looking at Rami was like seeing younger Freddie, and besides, every emotion I felt that day came back to my heart.

I tried to cry discreetly so the boys wouldn't be disturbed by my reaction again. Brian glanced at me worriedly, but he just pulled me closer to him, and I stood there, with my head against his chest and watching the boys.

"I'm sorry I'm crying again," I whispered to Brian.

"No problem, my darling," he gave me his kindest smile, "don't you think we're all re-living the past? Take a look at the guys."

A little further from us, I saw John, Freddie, and Roger. Mercury and Taylor were almost falling apart like me and Deacon disguised the tears, but yes, we were all thrilled.

A few days later, I returned to the set, following mainly the scenes that the guys recorded in the studio, one of the processes that I always liked to accompany, when one of the actresses came to talk to me. I recognized her immediately, her similarity to me also frightened me, she could only be Leila Crerar, who would play me in the film.

"Hi, Mrs. May" she said "I hope I'm not disturbing you or anything, but I just wanted to say hi and ..."

"You don't need to be afraid, you may speak" I encouraged her, being understanding.

"I didn't have the courage to approach you, I know how reserved you are, and I preferred to leave you at ease," she explained, "but I was watching you as you visited the set, drawing inspiration from what I saw of you, and after everything I've studied about you, I just wanted to say that I admire you very much, your relationship with your husband and the band is very beautiful."

"Oh goodness, I ... Thank you, thank you very much Leila" I was moved by her understanding "I also admire you for respecting my discretion, I'm really quiet and worried."

"And that's how I'm getting ready to play you the movie, I hope you enjoy it." Leila was excited.

"Oh, yes, I will, I assure you that you captured my essence well" I smiled at her, and wished her a good day of work, thinking that they had casted the perfect actress to be me.

We continue to follow other show scenes such as the performance at Madison Square Garden, Rock in Rio and the tours in Japan and the United States. After some problems with the former director of the film, Fletcher took over the direction of everything and after the conflicts resolved and the finished recordings, finally the film went into post-production, being closer and closer to us seeing the final result.


	5. The End

Bohemian Rhapsody premiere (the movie, not the song) was held in London on a pleasant evening in November 2018.

But before night came, I woke up that day very worried ,nervous as whenever the boys had an event to be attended to. It didn't take me long to decide what to wear, I would wear a yellow dress, not very flashy, despite being a vibrant color, to match the predominantly yellow and purple posters. And again, I put on my Red Special necklace.

I ended up expecting Brian to be ready after I'd gotten up so fast. I stood up as soon as I realized he was coming down the stairs, and I couldn't contain my smile, my sigh, seeing him all elegant in that way.

"Are you ready Chrissie ?" he asked.

"I was just waiting for you," I said, and we were leaving.

Before we left our house, I called Louisa, making sure she was on the way. Of my three children, she was probably the one who always made me worried more. We had agreed that we would all get together if possible, the whole May family, and in one way or another, we depended on her for that.

Coming close to the theater, I sighed deeply, preparing myself to face thousands of flashes and the red carpet. Brian took my hand, knowing full well what I was feeling.

"I won't let go of your hand nor leave your side for nothing, I promise," he assured me, smiling at me and kissing me quickly.

And so, we went down, through all this marathon, meeting with Jimmy, Rory and Isaac, and Emily and Louisa on the way. We got together to take some pictures together, and Brian just left my side to take pictures on the cast side. They insisted that Gwilym take a picture with our whole family, which I thought was cute. The actor positioned himself between Brian and Louisa, and after that, another lengthy process took place, the interviews.

Most reporters turned to Freddie, and some spoke to Roger, John and Brian more for politeness. I was used to it, Freddie was always the most popular of them all, even unintentionally.

It was then that I was surprised, a reporter came directly to me, and I immediately settled into the posture of what I called "Queen guitarist's wife."

"Chrissie, you've certainly been to Queen's many shows, accompanying the band and all. What's it like to see a movie about them? Certainly, it's different, isn't it?" The jovial reporter used a casual tone.

"Yes, yes, very different," I nodded. "The shows always thrill and cause the fans to connect with the band through the music, but the film addresses more than music and shows like Brian, John, Roger and Freddie are like people, which many may mistake for the artist side of them."

My husband nodded approving my response, and I saw that the reporter was slightly impressed by what I said.

"I have to ask," she resumed as if nothing had happened, "you've been seen for a long time with the necklace you're wearing tonight, is it a replica of Brian's guitar?"

"Oh, yeah," I glanced at the pendant automatically, "my own version of the Red Special, this pendant comes from an old collection launched in the 90's, and I really love it, it's my way of keeping Brian near me."

"It's really lovely," the reporter agreed, "I'll let you enjoy the event. Have a good night."

"Good evening," we said together and went into the theater.

As always, our places of honor were marked, and every family member, not just the Mays, but the Queen family that we formed over the years, sat there, seated close to each other.

The Fox fanfare I knew of so many other movies I had watched was now different thanks to Roger and Brian, who recorded a new version full of their drumming style and the unique sound of the Red Special. Soon I was thrilled to hear "Somebody to Love" opening the film, with all the details of Live Aid's preparations in the spotlight. And then, I began to embark on that story, so linked with mine, accompanying my boys, in so many setbacks, comings and goings, just to see them in that younger version so well represented by the actors, brought me so many memories, that even in the most ordinary scenes, there I was falling apart in tears, broken by laughter in the funny parts. I liked how they put emphasis on joking of "I'm in love with my car", it was something we always did, and Roger approved for the film.

The version of myself of the film appeared in some specific scenes that I had approved for respecting my privacy, myself and Veronica talking before the boys' first gig, Freddie's birthday, watching the boys recording "Killer Queen" at BBC studios, me at a party in Freddie's house and the recording of "We Will Rock You," me and the girls commenting on our children and a scene that moved me a little, me and Jim Beach talking about the success of the boys and how it affected Freddie. In the little that I, represented by Leila, appeared, I could perceive her connection with Gwilym interpreting Brian, very much in the molds of the real life, which made me happy.

The worst part for me was seeing Freddie under pressure, depressed, sad about his illness and the boys' reaction. I laid my head on Brian's shoulder for comfort. My husband understood me, as always, stroking my back. Just so I managed to recover a little to be able to watch Live Aid, which was even more incredible.

I had seen that show live in 1985, had watched the film's recordings, and now witnessed the end result. It was beautiful, simply beautiful, the same complicity that existed between Roger, John, Freddie and Brian was evident in Ben, Joe, Rami and Gwilym, throughout the film and especially in that great final act. I think that's why I cried at the end of the movie, knowing that, after all, our family remained strong and united. Even the final credits thrilled me, showing the foundation supporting people who faced the same as Freddie, making comparisons with the boys in the 1970s and they performing nowadays. The rest of the credits ran to "Don't Stop Me Now," which made me laugh.

"What is it?" Brian asked out of curiosity.

"Did it have to be this song to end the movie?" I laughed.

"It was never our favorite," Bri agreed with me, "but look, it was impressive..."

"Very emotional indeed" I nodded, commenting on the movie "seriously, it was so ... it had parts that was like reviewing everything again, exactly how it happened, others not so much, but in the end, my love, it was an incredible experience, really."

"Me too, I ended up remembering what happened between what the movie portrayed, things that didn't show, and of course, I also remembered what they showed," Brian reflected thoughtfully.

We met with the rest of the family, who also had their opinion to give.

"I remember the day of Live Aid pretty much," Jimmy said, "but the movie version reminded me of what I'd forgotten."

"Dad, you didn't dub Gwilym, did you? Because his voice was identical to yours, it can only be yours!" Emily said in astonishment.

"Oh my love, it's just him imitating me, if he convinced you that his voice was mine, it's just because he's a great actor," Brian mused.

"No Dad, are you sure you didn't have any children before Emily? I'm pretty sure Gwilym can be our missing brother," Louisa joked.

"Oh, Lou ... You kill me with shame like that." I hid my face behind my hand.

"Well, you said he looked a lot like Uncle Brian, Aunt Chrissie," Rory pointed out, "and that impressed Lou very much."

We ended up laughing at all that talk and after all, I didn't find the movie a bad thing. If its purpose was to make the misfits believe they were champions, the movie had accomplished that. Watching it and reminiscing about Queen's story and mine, at the same time, made me feel that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end, hope you guys enjoyed! Check out my profile for more stories of this universe. And if you guys have any prompts, feel free to tell me and I'll put it on my list. Um... about Gwilym and Louisa, I decided to write a story about them as a couple, hope you guys will like it too. Thank you so much for reading, bye!


End file.
